Pushing limits
by Pvsdsuperfan
Summary: Carla and Peter finally get back on track after he almost leaves her for what happened with Simon when something happens that changes there lives forever. Can Peter move on or is will it mark the end for Corrie's favourite couple?
1. Chapter One

Leanne stood anxiously waiting on the platform at Manchester Victoria train station. Surely they'd be here by now? It was going to be perfect, just like how it used to be. Leanne, Peter and Simon would once again be the perfect little family they once were only this time, no Carla. Leanne hated Carla, the man-stealing whore. Carla had everything she could ever want, why would she want Peter? That's right, because he didn't belong to her; Carla the super bitch only wants things that she can't have. Strutting around with her jet black her blowing perfectly in the wind, her designer clothes, driving around in her flash car to and from the underwear factory which she solely owned. Time was ticking. The train wasn't going to wait for them, would Leanne? Five minutes before the train left and no Peter or Simon in sight. Would she get on it and leave them behind or simply catch another one. It wasn't simple, nothing ever was. Simon was her son. Granted he wasn't flesh and blood, nor she did she give birth to him but she raised him, taught him right from wrong and he called her mum. Whenever she thought of Simon, Leanne's heart flipped over. Such an amazing little, innocent boy who didn't deserve this. He didn't ask for the shouting, the screaming, the arguing… It would be far better for him if he and his dad went with Leanne to start a new life in the Lake District away from all that, and lets not get started on the drink! At least Leanne wasn't a fellow alcoholic, she kept in straight. Peter was strongest when he was with Leanne. With Carla, he's just one big drunken mess.

Four minutes to go.

'Peter, wait…' Leanne heard a familiar voice coming from the main entrance. It wasn't a voice she particularly liked, but it was a voice she knew very well. The voice of Carla Connor. Carla sounded desperate, as though something had happened. Thinking of Simon, she ran to where the noise was coming from.

'No way, Carla. You've gone too far this time'. What had Carla what was so bad? Leanne panicked. Crazy thoughts ran through her mind as she picked up her pace. Had Carla hit Simon? Maybe she was drunk and he wasn't doing as he was told so she lost her temper with him. No, Carla wouldn't do that, would she? Peter carried on walking towards the platform with Carla desperately trying to catch up but he just walked faster.

'I'm sorry, I never meant to-'

'MUM!' The second Simon clapped eyed on Leanne he set himself free from his fathers grip and ran as fast as he could to her with the biggest smile on his face. Leanne held out her arms and gave him the biggest hug she could.

'You never meant to, what? Get caught? Mess with me all you want but you DO NOT mess with my son'. Peter was fuming with Carla. What is this the end for them? Carla didn't think so. She had no idea why they were at a train station or what was going on. Peter hadn't planned on telling her, he had hoped to slip away, but Sally Webster clocked him getting in a taxi with a bag and alerted Carla immediately,

'No, I swear I didn't mean for him to get hurt. It will never happen again I swear'. Tears filled Carla's eyes as Peter, Leanne and Simon finally boarded the train. Carla realised what was going on. Now she was more desperate than ever. She didn't care about her make-up or what people might think of her, she allowed herself to be the hysterical, desperate person she was.

'Damn right it wont'. Come on son, let's find somewhere to sit'. Leanne stood staring at Carla who in a moment of madness stepped on to the train and chased after Peter once again. People stared but Carla couldn't care less. She was going to fight for her man and she didn't care what it took.

'Can I sit near a window, dad?' Simon asked excitedly. He was going to miss his Grandma Deidre and Granddad Ken loads but this is what he's wanted for so long, his mum and dad back together and happy.

'Of course you can, son' Simon and Peter sat down on the other side of the carriage. Where they were sat had a table so Simon took off his bag and pulled out an activity book. Carla followed them and stood next to Peter almost breathing on to him.

'You listen to me Peter Barlow. You know I love you and I love Simon-'

'I hate you'

'Who wouldn't?' Carla tried her hardest to sympathise with Simon. Being so young, it was natural for him to see her has the wicked, evil woman who not only stole his dad, but took him away from his mum.

'Simon…' Like Carla, Peter, to a certain degree, empathised with Simon but still did not feel it was right him speaking to Carla the way he did.

'Don't throw water on her dad, she'll melt'

'That's why I don't drink it.'

'No, you drink wine all the time and get drunk like my dad and make him poorly'.

'Which I am very, very sorry for'.

'No you're not, you let me get drunk which is why dad hates you'.

'That's enough Simon!'

'Come on Peter, Please. I'll do anything. I love you. I love you more than anything and I want us to be together, I want us to move on, get married and-'

'And what?' Peter expected her stop there. What else could they do after getting married? Marriage is the biggest commitment you can make to someone.

'I want us to start a family'. Carla took a deep breathe and thought about what she was saying. Did she mean it? There are many words to describe Carla Connor but maternal is not of them.

'What?' Peter stood up in shock. Could he really believe what he had just heard? Nothing at all about babies had been mentioned. Getting married, yes but babies? This was a little too much for Peter. He couldn't deny he was madly in love with Carla but starting a family? That's major.

'I'm serious, Peter'. Carla looked Peter right in the eyes, he knew she wasn't bluffing. The train was leaving in two minutes exactly and he didn't know what to do. His world had been turned upside down. He couldn't handle it. 'Please, let's just get off the train, go home and talk about this'. Unknown to them, Leanne was stood by the carriage doorway listening to every word. It was heartbreaking to witness what was going on, but she couldn't deny it. Carla and Peter were madly in love and although it meant once again throwing away her dreams, they were meant to be.

'Go Peter'

'What?' Peter couldn't believe his ears. Leanne of all people was telling to him to go with Carla, the woman he'd had an affair with whilst with Leanne and later dumped her for.

'Just go, but let Simon come with me'. Peter's heart stopped beating. The pressure mounted up once again and was a hundred times harder. He had to choose between his son and his girlfriend. It should have been so easy but it wasn't. Why was it so difficult? Any decent father would choose his son, tell their girlfriend to do one and go and start a new life.

'Please dad, please. Let me stay with mum'. Simon put down his pencils and stood on the chair. The excitement and desperation in his eyes told Peter al that he needed to know.

'Cone on then'. It was the hardest decision he ever had to make and it made him feel like the worlds worst father. Simon on the other hand couldn't have been happier. He immediately jumped up and gave Peter the biggest hug he could give.

'Thank you dad, I love you'. He whispered in Peter's ear before Carla took his hand and made her way to the doors.

'Take care of him, yeah?' Peter said to Leanne with his eyes blurred and puffy ad they passed, holding out his hand.

'I will'. Leanne said reassuringly, shaking Peters hand and giving him a reassuring smile.

A second after they stepped off the train, it began to pull away. Peter wept his son's face through the window faded into the distance. Leanne stood behind Simon, holding him tightly as he waved goodbye to his dad. Peter stood frozen on the platform, tears running down his face as Carla stroked his arm, trying to comfort him. Could she comfort him? He had just said goodbye to his son. A son he loved more than anything or anyone in the world. As the train disappeared, Peter couldn't help but wonder if that was the final goodbye/


	2. Chapter two

On the drive home, neither said a word to each other. They were both in shock. Peter couldn't believe his ears. Did Carla really mean she said? There were many words to describe Carla Connor but 'Maternal' was certainly not of them. Carla couldn't get over what she had said either, what she really willing to start a family? She wouldn't even entertain the idea with Paul. As she drove down the cold, wet Manchester roads, she tried to imaginer herself as a mother, but she couldn't. It's not that she didn't want to, there was too much to think about. The sex of the baby, a name, would she breastfeed? That was a definite no-no. Would she have to get a new car, find somewhere else to live? What would she about the factory? She was the sole owner so it was entirely down to her. She couldn't close it, but there was nobody suitable enough to take control, apart from Michelle and she'd need her to help look after the baby. Carla snorted to herself loudly at the thought of Sean Tully trying to run the factory with Sally Webster trying to butt in every two minutes. As humorous as it seemed, it would without a doubt be the biggest disasters of the century. Carla then realised she had been through so much, too much in the last few years and all so much change for one tiny little thing didn't seem so appealing. Carla began to feel scared, very scared and wondered if she'd made a huge mistake making that promise it Peter. Was it a promise? Carla thought so. She felt as though she had promised they would start a family if he went back with her. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe if she turned the car around now and headed back to the station, Peter could catch the next train. No. That wasn't going to happen. Carla loved Peter more than anything and anyone alive and if babies was what Peter wanted, then babies he shall have.

'Are you ok?' Peter nervously asked as Carla parked outside the factory.

'Fine, you?'

'Fine'

'Good'

'Yeah. So you wanna-'

'I have to go in there, the girls-'

'Yeah okay,-'

'I'll meet you in the pub-'

'I don't think-'

'Of course, sorry'

'I'll get us a takeaway tonight, and we can talk things over'

'Good idea, see you back at home'

'Ok' Peter got out of the car. It was clear he hated the tension between he and Carla. Life would be so much simpler if it just went away but it doesn't work like that unfortunately.

'Peter…' Just as Peter was about to close the door, Carla said his name without thinking. Once she had his attention, what should she say? It was a very sensitive time for both of them and the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse. 'I love you'

'I love you too' Peter smiled at Carla before closing the door. He appreciated how she was respecting him and how she spoke from the heart.

Once Peter was firmly out of sight, Carla made her way into the factory. Her pace got faster and more aggressive with every step. There was no room for weepy, Sensitive Carla. She had to be feisty Carla who took no nonsense from anyone. She stood at the factory doors for a moment, whilst she got it together. A single tear rand down her cheek which immediately wiped away. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the doors and made her way through the factory straight to her office.

'Here she is, Miss Juliet, where's Romeo?' Sean blurted out at Carla in his usual, flamboyant tone, wrapping a piece of black silk over his head, supposedly a hair net of some sort.

'Leave it out, Sean'. Carla usually appreciated Sean's sense of humour. He had had stuck by her through her ordeal with Frank and was almost like a friend to her. Today however, she wasn't in the mood. She was under too much pressure. All she wanted to was to get on with what she had to do in complete privacy.

'Oh come on Mrs C, it's a bit of fun. I think I'l nickname you 'Carter', you know like these Celebs do, but the names together. It's quite-'

'I said leave it Sean, now get back to work'. Carla stormed into the office, unable to look at any of the workers in the face. Her head was so messed up. Had she made the biggest mistake of her life? She was terrified of what may happen, what if Peter was all for starting a family with her? Would she able to do it?

'I don't think it ended very well'. Julie gazed towards the offices with much sympathy for Carla. Typical Sally Webster couldn't keep the gossip to herself, so as soon as Carla had left the factory to chase after him, she was more than happy to spill the beans.

'Where's Michelle?' Carla shouted as she stood glancing around the office and Michelle was nowhere to be seen. Unless she was playing hide and seek, she was out somewhere.

'She's gone to the Police Station. Ryan got in trouble again'. Sean blurted out. He didn't mean to sound as though he was gloating, but that's how it came across toe Carla. It wasn't the first time Ryan had been arrested; no doubt it was something to do with drugs. Every time she saw him, she looked into his eyes and it blatantly obvious he was an addict. Michelle naturally was in denial about it and would flip her lid whenever it was mentioned. However, Carla knew that deep down Michelle knew Ryan had a problem, but he wasn't willing to help himself, so how could Michelle help him?

'Everybody out, come on. We're closing up' Carla couldn't deal with it. She needed Michelle. She needed Peter. She needed to be able to think she straight. She needed a drink. With none of the above within distance, it was best for her to cut her losses and get the hell out of there.

'Will we still-'

'Yes you all be getting paid, let's just get out of here' Carla grabbed her bag which she had lazily thrown on to the table on her arrival and followed everyone out. Carla locked the doors behind her, with no intention of going back in all day. She then turned and faced the street. She turned to the left and saw the rovers return right in front of her. What she wouldn't give for a large glass of wine. But then she thought of Peter and what happened to Simon. Going in there would be the worst betrayal. After all, it was down to her drink addiction that caused Simon to end up in hospital. But she would be at the pub, it would be so different. No, just go to the bookies and forget all about having a drink, it wasn't worth it.

'Peter, we really need to talk' her feet had barely touched the inside of the bookies before she opened her mouth. She had decided that she didn't want to start a family, not right away anyway. It was too much too soon. She was perfectly happy with the way things were. Granted, it would be better with Simon but that couldn't be helped. Besides, he was far happier with Leanne.

'I've been thinking about what you've said and I think it's a really good idea'. Peter looked up at Carla from behind the desk and smiled. He'd been thinking about it all day, in fact he couldn't think of anything else and he was really optimistic about it. He could picture it in his mind so vividly and it made him so excited. He wanted it more than anything.

'What?' Carla froze in shock. She was all geared up for telling him she couldn't have a baby. Not yet, anyway. What was she going to do now? If she tells him, he'll be distraught and that could be the end for them. It was only Carla's baby suggestion that made him get off the train. With that out of the window, he could easily go back to Victoria and catch the next train out.

'I really want to do it. I want us to try for a baby'. Carla let out a short murmur which may have sounded like a laugh, but she wasn't at all amused. This was the worst thing that could ever happen. What on earth was she going to do? 'Are you ok?' Peter couldn't help but notice Carla's reaction. He didn't think to think that she had not only changed her mind, but was having a crisis over it.

'Yeah I'm fine'. Carla smiled at Peter, trying her hardest to hide her emotions. She had no option, there was no escaping it. She had to get pregnant with Peter's child and become a mother.

'Good. Once I've finished here we'll go home and talk about it properly. Yeah?' Peter beamed optimism and hope. This was it. It was really happening. All he needed to do now was convince Simon everything was going to be perfect then he, Carla, Simon and the baby, once it had been born could be the perfect little family.

Later on that evening, Carla la on the sofa in an L shape with her head resting on the cushions, clutching a large glass of red wine. She'd got used to the fact that this is what Peter wanted more than anything and that it is something she will have to do. Could she put it off? Maybe she could stay on the pill and not tell him. Each month she could buy a pregnancy test, in hope that they had conceived yet deep down know the result and each month thrive off his energies. No, that's too far. Peter would be horrified and he'd never forgive her. What was she going to do? She couldn't be a mother, it wasn't her time. Was Carla ever meant to be a mother? She never felt anything for anyone else's babies never mind her own.

'I'm back' Peter shouted as he opened the door carrying a takeaway bag. The smell of the Chinese food aroused Carla's senses and instantly took her mind off the events of the days events.

'Looks delicious' Carla stood at the kitchen table, gazing over the food.

'Well, I thought I'd try somewhere new. This cracking new place just opened. I thought it was a restaurant but Steve mentioned it was a take-out too'

'Great' Carla felt a shoot of guilt run through her like water down a drain pipe. Is this what her life was going to be when she and Peter have baby? Nights after night of small talk because they're too tired to do anything else before spending the days with mums who are under the delusion that they have the most perfect child, when really it's a spoilt little brat which spends all day screaming, drooling and being 'yucky'.

'Come on, Love' Peter grabbed the plates and made his way to the sofa, closely followed by Carla. She had to say something, but she didn't want to break his heart.

'I've been thinking' Carla had made an agreement with herself that she could be completely honest with herself and Peter and that she could try her hardest to develop a maternal instinct over the next few months so that she could give him a baby. As soon as everything was cleaned and put away, she sat down and spoke to him

'Me too. I don't think we should intentionally try to get you pregnant, I saw your face in the bookies. I think we should let it happen naturally'. What did he mean by naturally? You can't get anymore natural than the usual way of conceiving. 'I was thinking maybe, if we stopped using protection and you come off the pill?' it was a risky thing to suggest. Not only had Carla been in the same routine for years ie get up, showered, breakfast then take the pill etc but also, it wasn't jut your average pain killer that stopped migraines, it eas the contraceptive pill which in affect, could determine your future if you decide to take it or not.

'Sure' Carla nodded to peter a little too enthusiastically. Not only was she trying to convince Peter, but she was also trying to convince herself.


	3. Chapter two and a half

Ok, so I thought I would give you this little teaser, just until Part. Three is complete. It's not at all long and hopefully it will get your juices going.

Carla's sat in the factory office trying to get some work done. However, she's finding almost impossible to concentrate.

'Here, I got you this' Michelle entered the office and threw a sandwich in a bag on to the desk. Carla looked at it and shrugged before turning back to the computer. 'Come on Car you gotta eat'.

'I'm not hungry. Besides, have you seen this latest order?' it's huge.' Carla could barely look at Michelle, she just stared at the computer screen whilst clicking the mouse and pressed the odd button on the keyboard once every so often. Michelle was really fed up of Carla not eating properly; she also had major concerned for her health.

'Is this about the baby thing? Carla, you need to tell him you're not ready. Having a baby is a major thing. Look at me with Ryan, he's almost twenty years old and I'm still running round after him cleaning up his mess!' Michelle made sure the door was firmly closed and the blinds down so that nobody could see or hear what was being said.

'I just haven't got the time to do anything. Look at this order, Chelle. If we get this we are headed for big things, and I can't risk not getting it'.

'Yeah because five minutes to eat a sandwhich is gonna kill ya' Michelle was sick to death of Carla not eating and being moody all the time. Michelle loved Carla like a sister and seeing her like this broker her heart. Carla on the other hand, didn't see a problem at at all, which made the whole thing even more heartbreaking.

'Yes it is actually, and-'

'Oh my god you're pregnant'

'What? Don't be so ridiculous!' Carla laughed nervously even though she knew it was a possibility. She and Peter had stopped using contraception but she had tried to take the pill whenever she could without Peter knowing. Some days she couldn't take it because he was there and he would catch her, god only knows what effect it's having on her body.

'Carla, When did you last…'

'What?'

'Have a period'

'Like I'm going to tell you that, that's private!'

'Oh come on, Carla. We're both women, we both go through it.'

'Ok fine, six weeks ago'

'So you could be'

'No, I can't be because I'm on the pill if you must know and if you excuse me, I have work to do'. Carla swivelled round on her chair and began to work again. Well, she tried to but she couldn't. Michelle had planted the seed in her head, the thought. It wouldn't leave. Why wouldn't it leave? Carla tried her hardest, but she couldn't help but think about the times when she couldn't take the pill because Peter was there. Could she be pregnant? Is there a chance? She wasn't eating properly, she was moody, and she had missed her period. Then again, she was under a hell of a lot of stress at the minute and she hadn't suffered any morning sickness, one of the more classic signs of pregnancy. Not all women show the classic signs, some women don't show any signs at all apart from missing their period. What if Carla was on of those women? There was only one way to find out.

'Can you mind things here for a while? I just need to pop out for a sec'. Carla tried to not make it so obvious what Michelle had played on her mind. However, Michelle could read her like a book, she had done for years, she knew exactly where was going to go and what she was going to get.

'Of course. One question'

'What?' Carla paused as she got to the door, she didn't expect Michelle to collar here, nor did she want her to, the sooner she got back the better.'

'This big order that we've got?'

'Yeah'

'Do they want two line of blue or just one?'

'That's really not funny'. Carla didn't look back at Michelle, who was grinning broadly to herself. Carla stepped out of the factory and made her way out in the rainy street; typical Manchester weather. Going to the corner shop or to the local pharmacy would be too obvious, she might get seen. Besides, I nice walk would probably do her good. She didn't have far too far to walk, but it was far enough so that nobody knew her. She went into one of those chain pharmacies and picked up a pregnancy test. Before leaving, she held it in her hands, staring at it whilst shaking. Ironically it was a mother with her newborn that encouraged her to leave. The baby was lay in the pram, screaming. Carla couldn't handle it. She got out of there as fast as she could.

With all the drama of buying the test, meeting the new mother and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, Carla had forgot to put the test in her bag so when she bumped into Peter on the way back to the factory, it fell on the floor.

'You ok, love?' Peter noticed instantly Carla was a bit all over the place buit he didn't understand why. 'You've dropped-'

'I'll get it' Carla vastly knelt down to pick it up but she was too late, Peter had already done it.

'What is this?'

'What does it look like, Peter?' Carla snapped at Peter. She didn't mean to, but she just felt so embarrassed. Was there anything to embarrassed about?

'So you're-'

'I don't know'

'Let's go and find out' Peter was excited, it was so obvious. Carla on the other hand was terrified. She could barely speak without shouting or nor knowing what she was saying. More than anything all she wanted was a glass of wine but she couldn't have one. More so now Peter knew she might be expecting, he just wouldn't allow it.

'I don't think I can' Carla was too nervous. If only there was a way she could skip over this moment and just know whether she was pregnant or not.

'Come on, you have to find out sooner or later. Let's get it over and done with' Peter didn't seem so excited, he didn't want Carla to feel under any more pressure than she already did. Besides, if she was pregnant, the stress wouldn't be good for the baby.

Carla and Peter made there way into the flat. Carla stood at the door, too nervous to do or say anything. Peter handed her the test and tilted his head towards the bathroom door. This was it. This was the moment she was going to find out once and for all if she was pregnant or not. Carla nervously took the test from Peter, her hands shaking. Breathing deeply, she put down her bag, went into the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind her. Now, it was just a waiting game. Peter paced the living room countless times, almost sending himself dizzy. Now he knew how Carla felt. The nerves, the adrenaline, the anxiety. Hurry up Carla. Surely it doesn't take that long to pee on a stick. Then again, it could take seconds and it would still feel like hours. Eventually Carla emerged from the bathroom, holding the stick in firmly in her hand.

'Did you get a result?'

'Yes'

'Well?'

'I'm…'


	4. Chapter three

'Well?'

'I'm not pregnant. Must have been all the stress of work, and-'

'Sit down love' Peter led the way to the sofa. Carla never spoke about how stressful things really were at work, only that she couldn't wait for it to be over..

'No, I need to get back to work' She didn't want to, but she needed to. Carla gazed at the sofa dreamily, wishing she could throw off her shoes, open a bottle of wine and just slob about. Well, Carla's version of slobbing out.

'No come on, I'll phone Michelle, I'm sure she will manage'. Peter idolised Carla, and when she was hurting, stressed or angry, he felt it too. Her stress levels must have been through the roof to create a pregnancy scare as it had never happened before and Carla had suffered some really harsh times. That was Peter's feeling on the matter, anyway.

'I need a drink'. Carla turned round and hastily made her way out of the flat. She practically ran to the pub and threw open the door. 'Large red wine please Karl, and throw in a couple of shots whilst you're at it'. Carla's body was thumping like never before. She felt as though she had done the London marathon, she was so buzzing. But why? She had got the result she wanted, didn't she? Carla began to wonder if there was even the tiniest part of her that wished that test came up positive. Maybe being a mum would be good for her, yes she thought about all the drastic changed she could have to make in her life but maybe they would be good changes? Carla necked the shots and practically downed the wine in one. 'Same again'. Carla slammed down the empty wine glass and took a deep breathe; it felt good.

'Are you sure?' although Karl's job was to serve alcohol, he also had a duty to look after his customer's welfare and if Carla continued to knock back the drinks as she was doing, she was heading for disaster.

'Positive. Woops, excuse the pun'. Karl gave Carla strange look; he clearly had no idea what she was on about. What was clear however was that she was already started to get drunk. 'You don't know, do you? Never mind. Just, get me a drink will you' Karl reluctantly placed another large glass of wine along with two shots which Carla necked within seconds. Blink and you'd have missed it.

'Should you be drinking that? A woman in your condition' Michelle whispered in Carla's ear. It was as though she had snuck into the pub without anybody knowing.

'And what condition would that be, Smelly Shelly?' Once again Carla slammed down the glass only this time, she didn't request another one. 'I remember, when I first started going out with Paul and you came home after school crying your eyes out because some kids were calling you names and Liam turned round and said to you…' Carla was slurring her words, making it hard for people to understand her. She pointed her finger at Michelle who stood next to her in shock and disapproval. 'He said. Michelle, don't be a wimp. They are fourteen years old not four. Tell them to grow up or knock them out. Simple. And you did. You said to them hey, don't mess with me ok, I'm Michelle Connor and you need to grow up. Then they laughed at you and you punched one of them in the face. I remember that like it was yesterday, it really hurt. I'm only joking babes, I would hurt my little Shelly. I tell you, anyone messes with you and they've got me to deal with. I never had a sister so you are my sister. I love you like a sister and you are my sister!'.

'Come on Carla, you've had enough!' Michelle concern for Carla was growing rapidly by the second. What was going through her mind? Michelle gathered the pregnancy test was negative but was Carla celebrating that, or drowning her sorrows?

'No I am fine!' Carla turned to Karl. 'Can I get another very large red wine with two shots of vodka?'

'You've had enough, Come on' Michelle grabbed hold of Carla's arm and tried to lead her out of the pub but she was having none of it.

'I've not had enough, now stop treating me like a child!'

'Stop acting like one! Please Carla'

'All I want to do is sit down and have a drink, is that too much to ask?' although clearly wasted, Carla did seem to sober up slightly and was able to compose herself far better than she was doing.

'No but when you're in this state…'

'Oh come on Michelle, lighten up! And get the drinks in, mine's a large red, cheers' Carla staggered to the corner and sat down. She didn't like to think about things too much because then she'd remember how she felt. Today was without a doubt a day she wanted to permanently erase from her memory.

'Here' Michelle begrudgingly handed Carla her glass of wine which she sipped a lot slower. Whatever it was, it was out of her system.

'cheers'. Carla raised her glass which Michelle returned. Michelle smirked to herself as, for the first since arriving in the pub; she'd seen the Carla she knew. The Carla she loved.

'Cheers! Here's too…'

'Long lives full of fun, shopping, wine and nothing tying us down' both Carla and Michelle smiled broadly at each other and held there glasses high into the air. At that moment, a young girl with blonde hair approached where Carla and Michelle were sitting.

'Urm, hello. Are you Carla Connor?' The young girl looked no older than fourteen. She was dressed head to tow in sports gear with a tatty duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. In her hands she gripped tightly an old photo which must have been as old as she was.

'Depends who's asking' Carla didn't look at her girl, she just smirked whilst taking a sip of her wine.

'Oh sorry. My name is Olivia' Olivia held out her hand but Carla didn't acknowledge it. Again, she didn't even look at her.

'I don't know an Olivia' Carla assumed this Olivia was some silly little girl playing tricks on her. Maybe she wanted something from her like money. Was Olivia going to steal it? Was she a thief?

'Of course you don't, it would be strange if you did' Olivia was incredibly nervous and talking to Carla, despite meeting her for the first time. She gazed at her with such awe and admiration. Her clothes, her jet black hair. She was so beautiful.

'excuse me?' for the first time, Carla looked at Olivia. Who was this girl and who did she think she was talking to her like that?

'Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private please? I need to talk to you'. Olivia's nerves were starting to get the better of her. The more she looked at Carla, the more nervous she became. Was this the real Carla Connor sitting right in front of her?

'Well to be honest, I don't want to talk to you. I don't have any money, I-'

'I don't want your money; I just want to talk to you about something, in private'

'Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Michelle'

'Well, the think is..' Olivia couldn't handle the pressure. Any moment now she was going to crack. More than likely she was going to burst into tears and run off crying. She had to stay strong. She had to say what she wanted to say without making an even bigger fool of herself, if possible.

'Oh just spit it out, will you!' Carla was becoming incredibly impatient. All she wanted was to have a couple of drinks with Michelle, get even more drunk and then stagger home. She didn't however want some pathetic, needy kid nagging her all night, unable to string together a sentence.

'The thing Is, I think, well I'm pretty sure you're my mum'.


	5. Chapter four

'You what?' Carla staggered upwards, unable to fully process what she was hearing. Is this girl out of her mind?

'I'm pretty sure you're my mum'. Olivia was a nervous wreck, every bone and muscle in her body was shaking.

'That's a serious accusation you're making there, love' Carla began to get quite aggressive, making Olivia even more scared if possible.

'I know and I'm serious otherwise I wouldn't have said anything'. Olivia took long deep breathes between her words and stuttered slightly. She couldn't bare to look at Carla, or anyone for that matter; she just gazed at the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow her.

'You honestly expect me to believe you?' Carla laughed out loud with sarcasm and a hint of evilness. 'Go away little girl'. Carla sat back down and drank the remainder of her wine in one before standing up to go to the bar.

'I'm not some stupid little kid who's made up some story for attention. I mean what I say. You're my mum, ok? You gave me up for adoption when you were twenty two, why anybody would give up a kid at that age I will never know, but you did. You had a little girl who was born 15th April 1998 at Manchester Hospital at eleven minutes past three in the morning. Now that little girl is all grown up. Well, sort of and she is standing right in front of you' Olivia somehow got this strength from somewhere. Like a gust of wind, all the emotions she was feeling and all the things she wanted to say but was too scared too, just came out of her.

'You listen to me young lady. I don't know where you're from or who sent you but you know nothing about me, do you understand? Nothing!' Carla came up into Olivia's face, pointing her finger. Carla was only too aware that everybody in the pub was staring and most thinking up extra things to happen so that they could spread the gossip like wild fire.

'Oh yeah? Your name is Carla Connor but before you got married it was Donovan. You have one brother, by blood and one by marriage. You also have a sister by marriage called Michelle and you work at an underwear factory called underworld. How's that for nothing?' Olivia's fear had gone; it was almost as though it was never there. She was a very feisty young lady (like her mother) who stood her ground. Yes, she played the shy, timid girl when she first entered the pub but that was because she was meeting Carla, her mum for the first time. Carla didn't reply. She just hastily grabbed Olivia by the arm and tried to grab her out of the pub. Olivia however, was having none of it. 'What do you think you're doing?' Olivia protested in anger. Carla ignored her and continued to drag her by the arm.

'Owe, you little witch!' Olivia grabbed an empty beer bottle from the bar, smashed it and cut Carla's arm which bled intensely, forcing Carla to let go. Olivia grabbed her sleeve and wiped the dripping blood from Carla's arm.

'This' Olivia showing Carla the blood on her sleeve. 'This is going to prove I am who I say I am, and not some little witch like you said I am. Although looking at you, it's not difficult to see where I get it from. I'm going to take this blood and I'm going to get a DNA test done'. Carla froze in horror; clearly this girl meant business. What did it mean for Carla? 'Then we'll see who the liar is'. Olivia stormed off without saying another word. Carla contemplated going after her but there was no point. Olivia wouldn't have been interested; she would have just ignored her. All Carla could do was wait.

Exactly one week later and Carla was in the factory office with Michelle. Carla had barely slept a wink unable to think of nothing but Olivia and her past. Only Michelle and Carla knew the truth, everyone else was clueless. Well, everyone except Michelle's parents but they were living in Ireland.

'She's not coming back. She's just some silly little girl who thought she knew you and wanted some attention, most probably because things aren't going well at home.' Michelle tried to comfort Carla the best she could, standing next to her, rubbing her back softly. Carla was sat at the computer, tears almost filling her eyes. 'Don't worry about it. Besides, DNA tests take less than a week nowadays. In fact, you can get them done within a day. Don't worry about it, it's just a hoax'.

'You're right. She's just some pathetic little kid wanting some attention'. Carla said assertively, forcing Olivia out of her mind. 'Now we've got that contract, we can focus on making underworld the lingerie manufacturer'. Carla took a deep breathe and smiled before turning back to the computer and getting on with her work. She had a long white bandage stuck on her right arm from where Olivia had cut her, apparently glass bottles cut deep. Moments later, a young girl opened the main entrance to the factory and skipped to the office with a huge smile on her face. When she met eyes with Carla however, she instantly turned into the coy and shy girl she was when she first entered the rovers the week before.

'What do you want?' Carla sounded very aggressive towards Olivia, as Michelle had finally convinced her she wasn't who she claimed to be. Not only that, but Carla had stressed out so much the last week, and it was a vital time for her with regards to the factory.

'I brought this for you'. Olivia was angry and rather bitter. She'd been through a lot growing up. She'd always felt so different, like the outcast; she never felt as though she had somewhere she belonged, Maybe Carla was the one to change that. Olivia threw a folded piece of paper on to the table right in front of Carla and Michelle. Olivia glared, unable to take her eyes off Carla whilst fighting back the tears.

'What is this?' Carla only reached for the piece of paper out of curiosity which was folded into quarters. She hadn't opened it fully before pausing at looking at Olivia.

'It's the results of the DNA test I told you about? Congratulations _mum_, I hope you're happy with yourself'. A few tears ran down Olivia's face before she wiped them away and ran outside, hiding her face with her sleeves so that nobody could see the tears which were falling fast and only too frequently. Carla fully opened the piece of paper which confirmed everything Olivia had said. Staring at the results, Carla too began to well up and tears trickled down her face. She couldn't talk, she couldn't think, she could barely breathe. It was almost as though she was in a trance. She wasn't Carla Connor, she didn't own this factory. She was a ghost, a mere existence.

'Wait…' without thinking, Carla ran outside. It was freezing cold, the rain poured down and all Carla wore was a silk leopard print top which the sleeves were half length but she didn't care. She needed to speak to Olivia. Once she stepped foot on the slippery wet cobbles, she looked around but Olivia was nowhere to be seen. As it turned out, Olivia was hiding down the side of the Factory, crying her eyes out.

'I'm over here' Olivia sobbed, noticing Carla was looking for her.

'Look…'

'Olivia'

'Olivia, I don't know what you want me to say.'

'Just be honest with me. I don't want you to all of a sudden be my mum; I just want to find out the truth'.

'I was young, too young'

'You were twenty two!'

'To me at the time that was too young and I was scared and'

'And what?'

'I wasn't allowed to have an abortion'

'Oh yeah, that's great. Thanks, wasn't allowed to kill me so I dumped me'

'it wasn't like that'

'How was it then? I see how you dress, how you walk and talk, I've seen your flash car. You drive around like you own the place, like you own everything and you can do whatever you want and you can't. You can't mess with people like that'.

'I know and… Paul's family are Irish, and-'

'Who's Paul?'

'He's your dad'

'Oh… Who was the woman in the office with you just now? She was in the pub with you, weren't she? Is she related to me?'

'She's Paul's sister'

'So she's my auntie? This is exactly what I'm talking about. I have missed out on so much stuff. I've never had a family; no aunties, uncles, cousins, brothers sisters.. Do I-'

'No' Carla said with much relief. Ever since Olivia, or as they called her, Emma was given up for adoption; Paul had always wanted children he could call his own, children that wouldn't be taken away from him.

'Oh, ok… I've never had a mum!'

'What are talking about?'

'The couple who adopted me weren't a real couple. They were just together so they could adopt me because gay couples weren't allowed to adopt then. Julie, the woman who is legally my mum me was a friend of Adam and Joseph's. Adam wanted a child which was biologically his but she was with someone else. It was a marriage of convenience so that Adam and Joseph could adopt me'. Olivia burst into tears. She hadn't even met this Julie, but knew all about her. She wanted to meet her but Julie wasn't interested. She was off enjoying her own life with her own family.

'Listen, there's something I want to ask you, a bit of a favour…'

'What?' Olivia sniffled.

'Do you mind if we do a DNA test?'

'But-'

'A proper one'

'That was a proper one; I spent the last of my money on that. I've got to thumb a lift home or jib the met. I wouldn't mind but I'm starving, I haven't eaten properly in weeks'.

'I know but, I just want to make sure… I'll pay for it and we'll go to the Café after and I'll buy you some chips?'

'Chips, kebab and chocolate milkshake then you got a deal…'

'Deal' Carla held out her hand for Olivia to shake. After much hesitance, Olivia finally shook. Whilst Carla went inside to grab her coat, bag and to explain to Michelle what was going on, Olivia waited in the cold street, staring at Carla's car.

'This is one sick ride you've got you, totes mintage, so jel'.

'Excuse me?'

'It means you're car is really cool, it's amazing you have one and I'm jealous'.

'Are you going to get in it?' Olivia stared in amazement and disbelief; she couldn't believe she was actually going to sit in a car like this.

'This is epic' Olivia smirked as she opened the door and flung herself into it. This was by far one of the best and coolest things she had ever done. Nothing could beat this.

As with buying the pregnancy test, Carla went somewhere she wouldn't be known. Not that she was ashamed; she just didn't want everybody knowing. Not until at least she and Olivia knew for sure.


	6. Chapter five

Carla and Olivia sat nervously in the waiting room in complete silence, neither knowing what to say. Should they say anything? Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Surely they would be called soon? The place was empty.

'Connor, Carla'

'That's us, come on' Carla nervously said to Olivia. Carla was frightened, really frightened and it was obvious. Olivia on the other hand seemed cool, calm and collected. She seemed like her usual self. Olivia was so confident of the result; it was as though she already knew it. She did. She had done a DNA test before using Carla's blood and it came back positive. Besides, Olivia had made sure, before she met Carla, that she had the right woman.

'Well it's hardly gonna be the fat bloke in the pub, is it?' Olivia was very sarcastic. She was fed up; she was sick and tired of wanting to her know her mum. She didn't want to know Carla as everybody else knew her, she wanted to know her as the mum she'd always dreamt of having. 'What? I'm still a teenager, despite my immaculate maturity. I do be sarcastic sometimes'. Carla threw Olivia look which told her she was not impressed. Was she embarrassed? Was she embarrassed of Olivia?

'I am sarcastic sometimes'.

'You are? Me too!' Olivia perfectly understood that Carla was correcting what seemed to be her poor grammar, but Olivia took the opportunity to have a bit of fun, wind Carla up.

'Let's just go' It was becoming clearer Carla wanted the DNA test over and done with. She didn't know these people – The receptionist, the doctor. For all she knew they could be judging her. _Look at her, doesn't even know her own daughter, disgusting._ This was all in Carla's head of course. In reality, the receptionist didn't know they wanted a DNA test, nor did the doctor.

'So what can I do you for?' The doctor sat down in his rather luxurious leather chair with a huge grin on his face. He was rather smug and cocky as though he was the puppet master pulling your strings.

'Hundred quid' Olivia muttered to herself. Unfortunately for her, Carla heard and slapped her arm. Olivia had this doctor guy sussed. He was a smarmy, arrogant idiot (Olivia had initially thought of stronger words to describe him, words that rhyme with cat and runt, but she didn't want to risk getting another slap from Carla. They hurt!) Who truly believed he was better than everyone else and was a bit of a conman.

'Nasty cut you have there'. The doctor stood up and gazed at the sticky bandage on Carla's arm. Not only was he full of himself, but he was very judgemental.

'You should have seen it when she done it, nasty stuff..'

'Oliv-'

'It's my fault really, I should have known to shave the top of my arms, lol…Can you imagine it? Raaarse, bad stuff, that. Good job she stopped me, though, innit?. Parents, eh?' Olivia quickly chipped in. that was one of her many good points, she was quick to think on her feet. Carla on the other hand, looked as though she would be quite happy if the ground opened up and swallowed her.

'oh' A huge grin appeared on Olivia's face as Doctor perfect crashed down to earth. She may be blonde, she may still be a child but she was not stupid.

'We need a DNA test' Carla put on her businesswoman and professional head on as she interrupted the awkward silence. It was the only way, she felt, she could make this as dignifying as possible.

'Yes, of course…' Doctor perfect didn't say anything else at all during the remainder of the appointment; he just got on quietly with his work.

'He wasn't right, him; something proper dodgy. Did you see the way he was talking? Look at me, I work at a private doctors, I'm such a tosser' Olivia couldn't wait until she was out of the surgery to voice her opinion; she barely waited until the door was closed.

'Will you be quite?'

'Oh my god you're embarrassed!' Olivia looked at Carla with a mixture of horror and shock. If she was embarrassed now, imagine what it would be like if Olivia lived with Carla? She could only hope.

'I'm not embarrassed, I'm-'

'Ashamed?'

'No, I-'

'Mrs Connor' the receptionist called over, for which Carla couldn't be more relieved about'. 'Tests results will be ready in half an hour'

'Is that it? Bloody hell, that's quick, aint it?' Olivia wasn't used to happening fast. Private health care was a mega luxury, it was for rich people. Although Olivia was not what some people may call a pauper, but even small things like a McDonalds were considered a luxury for her.

'That's what you get for going private'. Carla made her way to the reception desk whilst pulling her cheque book out of her bag. Olivia had never noticed it before but Carla had a really pretty bag; it looked expensive. Olivia then began to wonder what other nice things Carla may have and if she was in a healthy financial position.

'Oh my god you're loaded, aren't you?' Olivia stared blankly at Carla, not knowing what her reply would be, yet wishing it would be a yes.

'No, I'm… liveable. I can afford to live and treat myself every now and again'. Olivia couldn't help but stare as Carla wrote a cheque and placed it on the table as though it was pennies to her.

'Oh my god you so are!' Olivia smirked before strolling out of the surgery and waited by the car. Carla soon caught up with her.

'Do you need dropping off anywhere?' Olivia was shocked and hurt. Firstly, wouldn't it come natural to Carla to know that Olivia would want to be there when they get the results and secondly, it was the way she said it, like she didn't care about Olivia, as though she wanted her out of her life the sooner the better.

'No! Besides, you owe me a kebab, chips and a chocolate milkshake'. Olivia's voice changed dramatically; she become scared. She put her guard up instantly and was very short fused with Carla because she was afraid she would reject her.

'oh..'

'Don't worry, I won't sit there stuffing my face for too long, wouldn't want to _embarrass_ you!' The passenger door flew open and slammed shut once Olivia was inside. She sat still, with her arms folded tightly facing frontward.

'What is your problem?' Carla knew instantly Olivia was upset about something; I mean, how could she not when Olivia was making it so obvious?

'What's my problem? My problem is the fact that no matter what I do, I'm never going to be good enough for you! I'm always an inconvenience, an embarrassment… I hadn't even been born and you couldn't wait to get rid of me. This DNA test is important to me, too you know. Not that I don't know the results'. Tears began to fill Olivia's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She fought with every inch of her to stop them. 'Can we just go? Drop me wherever you want, wherever is convenient for _perfect Carla Connor_.

Carla pulled away and didn't stop to drop off Olivia, she kept on driving. She drove back to Coronation Street. She pulled up outside Roy's Café and opened the door, prompting Olivia to get out. Neither said a word.

'Order what you want'. Carla felt guilty about how she had treated Olivia. She was so wrapped up in her own emotions that any concern for this innocent teenage girl, who had clearly been through A LOT had bypassed her.

'Are you serious?' Another huge grin appeared on Olivia's face. She didn't ask for much; she didn't want the big things in life. To her, this was Carla's approval; she approved of her and didn't see her as this nasty, vile little creature that ruined her life.

'Can I take your order, miss?' Roy didn't think to think Carla and Olivia very well be mother and daughter. Then again, Roy never was the type to pass thoughts and opinions on his customers.

'Okay, I'll have…' Olivia rubbed her hands together and licked her lips in excitement as she eyed up the menu. 'A large portion of chips, a triple cheeseburger, a hot dog, some kebab meat, a bit of salad, a slice of pizza and a couple of them ice fingers' she said, pushing her finger against the glass counter. 'They look bad ass'.

Carla wasn't sure if she was shocked or horrified by the fact that Olivia ate every single piece of what she had ordered. As Olivia took her final bite, Peter walked in to the café, the last person Carla anted to see.

'Hey babe, who's your friend?' Peter always gave Carla a warm welcome; he worshipped the ground she walked on and knew that she was way out of his league.

'She-'

'I'm Olivia. And you must be…'

'Peter' Carla interrupted

'That's it! Sorry, no good with names… Ms Connor has told me all about you, you're a lucky dude'.

'And how do you-?' Peter couldn't help but grin. Whoever this Olivia was, she was very upfront about things and he couldn't help but admire her.

'Sorry! I'm applying for a job at underworld. Carla here has been so busy bless her that we're doing the interview whilst I eat my lunch!' Neither Carla nor Olivia knew why Olivia felt obligated to lie for her. Olivia didn't have a clue who Peter was, never mind that she was Carla's boyfriend. The lies just came naturally.

'Ah, ok then.. Good luck with and don't let her take advantage; she can be a little too bossy our Carla'. Peter smiled and winked at Olivia; he clearly thought a lot of her, despite just meeting her. Carla smiled too, only hers was a nervous smile; she couldn't handle the situation, the pressure was far too intense. 'Have you seen my dad? Deidre said he'd spoke to Simon and I want to make sure everything's ok'

'No, sorry'

'Not to worry. I'll catch you later'. Peter left, seeming rather positive and completely oblivious that the girl he had just met may very well become his step-daughter if he and Carla got married and if the tests results came back positive.

'Who's he?' Olivia had to ask the split second Peter was out of ear shot.

'I'll explain later. Come on, we need to get back'. Carla stood up and made her way out of the café whilst Olivia sat looking very confused.

'Back where? Ohh…' As soon as it clicked in Olivia's head she stood up and went to the car as fast as she could.

'Connor, Carla' They hadn't sat down before they were called, which was ironic because the surgery had filled up a little. Carla was extremely nervous; a part of her didn't want to go in to get the results, she wanted to walk away. Another part of her wished it was all a dream, a nightmare even and she would wake up any given moment.

'As you know I took swabs from you both and-'

'Just tell us'

'It's a match, she's your daughter. Congratulations'.


	7. Chapter 6

**i know this is really late and i'm sorry! really hope you like... please please please please comment, REALLY NEED REVIEWS! xxx**

'Carla?' Olivia almost shouted to the woman who sat beside her in the car. Carla sat frozen, unable to move. Was she breathing? 'I know this isn't how you wanted it to be, but you got the result you wanted, right? I mean, you got me. I'm your daughter. I'm your flesh and blood and now after all these years you've got me back in your life. That's something, right? Like, I know it's been too long and it's been really hard tracking you down but I found you, and… Are you ignoring me? Come on; don't do this to me… after all this, after all what we've been through you're just gonna ignore me? Oh my god-'

'Get out' Carla whispered, unable to think or do anything. What was running through her mind? What was she going to do? There was no denying Olivia was her daughter, The daughter she had given birth to sixteen years ago and gave up for adoption.

'What?' Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Carla for real? Olivia didn't exactly expect Carla to welcome her with open arms and tell her how much she loved and missed her, but this was not what she expected.

'GET OUT!' Carla screamed at the top of her voice, ranting and raving. Olivia became scared. Although Carla was her mum, and it was proven, she was also a stranger; a really scary stranger who was freaking out for no apparent reason.

'Carla, please…' Tears filled Olivia's eyes whilst desperation and fear filled her body. What was happening? Why was Carla reacting this way? 'Mum..'

'Don't call me that, DO NOT CALL ME THAT!'

'Ok, ok.. I'm sorry! Please Carla, just stop… you're really scaring me!' Olivia couldn't fight it anymore, tears ran down her face thick and fast. All she ever wanted was a mum. A mum to love her, to hold her… To teach her how to wear make-up and to get advice from. Instead, she got this.

'Please, just get out of the car and leave me alone'. Carla took deep breathes and as politely as she could, asked Olivia for what seemed like the millionth time. Why won't she listen? The car was parked in the middle of a street. Not Coronation Street, or any street Olivia knew. Just a random street in the middle of nowhere.

'but… ok, I'll get out'. Olivia tried her best to be grown up, to be mature but she was so scared. It was pouring down with rain and she had nowhere to go. Olivia's fears were confirmed when she closed the door – Carla sped off into the distance leaving Olivia cold, wet and with nowhere to go.

Peter had stayed up all night, worrying about Carla. Her phone was off, nobody had seen her and nobody had spoke to her. Peter knew Carla was way out of his league and that he had sometimes treated her badly. Had she met somebody else?

'This is not a life, this is my life. What is life? I ask myself that question every single day and I don't get any answers. What's the point?' Carla staggered in at three in the morning, holding a very large yet almost empty bottle of Vodka.

'Carla, where have you been?' Peter shot up from the sofa and went over to hug Carla but she pushed him away.

'You don't know anything about me!' she slurred with slight aggression in her tone. She could barely walk, bumping into everything and knocking things over. It was the worst Peter had seen her in a long time.

'Come on love, let's get you to bed' Peter grabbed hold of Carla's hand but she flinched as though she didn't want anybody to touch her, she couldn't stand anyone touching her.

'It was getting into bed that got me into this mess, woops!' Carla fell back, but Peter caught her as he led her to the bedroom.

'I have done some really bad things in my life time' again, she slurred as she took a swig from the bottle.

'We all have love, but it's fine' Peter knew exactly the type of drunk Carla was and thought he knew how to keep her stable. Well, he thought he did

'You know nothing about me, do you hear?' Carla turned on peter, pushing him away from the bedroom door, jabbing her index finger into his chest.

'Why don't you tell me about it?' It was a risky move to make, but falling asleep on the sofa had to be better than having a massive fight, surely!

'I can't, I'm too ashamed…' Carla threw her head on to Peter's shoulder, closed her eyes and began to cry. Peter really needed to know what was bothering her, what she had done what was so bad.

'Hey listen, you can tell me anything'. Peter gently grabbed Carla's shoulders and looked into her eyes, smiling. Carla sniffed and drunkenly wiped away the tears that were half way down her face.

'I done something really bad and I don't know if I can make it right'

'What is it?'

'I can't' Carla once again rested her head on Peters shoulders and began to cry. Whatever it was, Peter thought, it was really messing with her head. Maybe it was Frank? Had something happened that brought all those horrific memories flooding back? In saying that, Frank was dead and his mother was in prison serving hard time for murder.

'Ok, I understand-'

'No you don't peter! Listen to me… you have never done anything this bad' Carla once again rose her head and jabbed her finger into Peter's chest. 'You've never… you've never not wanted kids and not had them until one time when… you're pregnant! And you think, what do I do? I'll have an abortion but the thing is Peter, I married into an irish family where abortions aren't allowed! So, we made a deal… I wouldn't get rid if I give the baby up. Broke Paul's heart, and the second she was born, I couldn't look at her. I couldn't hold her. She was my baby and I couldn't hold her'. Carla fell to the floor in tears crying, dragging herself across the floor, and not knowing where she was going. She paused, knelt on her knees and cradled her arms as though she was holding a baby, 'I couldn't look at her. My baby'. She screamed as though in agony, tears rolling down her face uncontrollably.

'Come on' Peter pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, still hysterical.

'I should have held her but I couldn't. I couldn't bear to look at my baby and then she was gone, Peter. She was gone and I'd never see her again'. Carla's heart ached so much, it physically hurt. Her throat closed up, unable to breathe. She had made so many mistakes in her life, so many she had regretted but this was by far the worst.

'We can track her down, we'll find her and you can explain to her… I'm sure she'll understand'. It tore Peter's heart into tiny pieces seeing the woman he loved hurt so badly but he had to remain positive, he had to be upbeat.

'No, no. no… you don't understand, she came looking for me! She came looking and she found me'. Carla had stopped crying hysterically and was able to compose herself much better. She was still an emotional wreck, but it was an improvement. 'She found me and I left her. I left her again in the cold, dark rain. She didn't even have a jacket'. Carla took one final swig of the vodka bottle which miraculously hadn't smashed on the floor. 'I think I'm gonna be sick' Carla rushed to the kitchen sink but wasn't actually sick. Maybe it was all the emotions mixed with the drink?

'Come on, on the sofa'. Carla did as she was told and allowed Peter to almost carry her to the sofa. 'Where is she?' As Carla snuggled her head into the pillow, Peter needed to know. He realised what had happened, happened today and if what Carla said was true, then somewhere was a young girl lost in the cold and damp with nothing but a T-shirt keeping her warm and dry.

'Peterborough Street' Carla muttered as she began to drift off to sleep.

'Carla, this is really important.. What's her name?' It was too late. Carla was fast asleep. Deciding not to wake her, Peter grabbed a blanket and softly placed it on her.

Without wasting another second, Peter raced to Peterborough street looking for this girl. The only problem was, he ad no idea what she looked like. Peterborough streetr was very long and despite the time, many people were walking the streets. However, none of them looked like a vulnerable young girl.

'Hey' Peter was almost ready to give up when he noticed through the corner of his eye a young girl without a jacket sleeping in a bus shelter.

'What you think you doing?' the young girl was very aggressive, no doubt due to fear.

'Are you Carla Connor's daughter?' Peter asked breathlessly as he knelt down so he was facing her head on. The rain poured so hard that within seconds he was soaking wet.

'No! Why would I wanna be her kid? She hates me!'

'So you are, then?'

'SHIT! I mean, No, why? Anyway, what's it got to do with you? Carla doesn't care, Carla doesn't care about anyone but herself!'

'That's not true, she-'

'Do you mind? I'm trying to get some sleep! I'm soaking wet, freezing and I got some randomer harassing me… some night this is!'

'I wanna take you home'

'Eww, no way… skanky peado!'

'I'm Carla's boyfriend. She lives with me and-'

'You want me to so we can all play happy families? No thanks, Peado'. Olivia still hadn't opened her eyes to see who it was. If she had, she would had realised who it was and remembered she had seen him that day.

'So you're just going to stay here all night, freezing and more than likely catch pneumonia?'

'No… I mean, what else do I do?'

'Come back with me, just one night. Nice warm comfy bed, shower, breakfast in the morning…' Olivia thought about it for a little while. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Peter's face right infront of her. Something about him told her she could trust him.

'Ok, fine… but I want a full English tomorrow? All the trimmings.. black pudding, mushrooms.. The lot!' Olivia sat up slowly. Without a doubt she had inherited her mothers stubbornness and ability to drive a hard bargain. Well, she thought it was a hard bargain but Peter thought it was perfectly normal.

'Deal' Peter held out his hand and smirked before Olivia begrudgingly shook it. Like Peter, Olivia smriekd before getting into the car and finally getting to know Carla Connor that little bit more.


End file.
